Luffy, It's cold outside
by PikachuGirlXx
Summary: There's a blizzard here in Rhode Island! So, I got an idea. What if Luffy met Zoro when they were smaller? And Luffy constantly went to play with Zoro without telling anyone? When a blizzard hits, Zoro tries to convince the straw hatted girl to stay with him through the storm! Welcome to my version of 'Baby it's cold outside! (Fem!Luffy) One-shot! read and listen to the song!


**Luffy's POV-**

I looked out the window. It was really snowing hard, weird, I never snow's much around here. I looked back at my friend, Zoro. I met him a little while ago, when I was exploring outside my town, I met him while he was training in the forest. Zoro looked over at me. I sighed it was gonna be really snowy later, I could make it back to Makino's place if I left now though. When I told Zoro he started whining. He asked if I could play just a bit longer. That's how this started. **(A/N: **_I__**talics/bold= Luffy**__, __**Italic's/Underling/ bold= Zoro **_ **Bold= both)**

_**Look, I really can't stay!**_

I started to leave but Zoro grabbed my arm.

_**But Luffy, it's cold outside!**_

He said, and started pulling me back from the door.

_**I've got to go home for today.**_

I said pulling away.

_**But Luffy, it's cold outside!**_

He said again.

_**Today really has been,**_

I tried, but he interrupted me.

_**I was really hoping you'd stay some more.**_

He looked down, I felt bad, but continued.

_**So very nice!**_

I smiled,but when I opened the door my hand hit some snow, Zoro closed the door.

_**I'll hold your hands. They feel like ice!**_

He said, rubbing my hands so they'd be warm.

_**Makino will start to worry.**_

I said, thinking of how Makino cared so much for me. I was like her daughter.

_**Luffy stay! What's you hurry?**_

He said, pulling me and I fell on his lap.

_**Mr. Mayor will be pacing the floor.**_

I told him, that old man was always yelling at me for not being a 'proper young lady', crap like that.

_**Please! can't you play a bit more!**_

He smiled, I really did want to play...

_**So really, I'd better hurry...**_

I shrugged.

_**Luffy you don't have to hurry!**_

He smiled again, and we started running around.

_**Well, maybe a game of tag more!**_

I cheered, tapping his chest and running away.

_**You go run and I can be it!**_

He smiled, and we played tag, but I stopped, what if my grandpa came back?

_**But my grandpa might think-**_

But, Zoro interrupted me...

_**But look! It's so bad out there.**_

He pointed outside and pulled me back again.

_**Hey, how'd you catch me?**_

I asked when he lifted me up by my red vest.

_**No one to help you out there,**_

He said, eyes filled with worry. True, no one could help me if I fell, but I was strong! Why does Zoro worry so much?

_**I wish I knew how...**_

I thought long and hard.

_**I really like your brown eyes right now.**_

He said smiling at me. He really wasn't listening to me was he?

_**To break through the ice.**_

I thought about using my rubber pistol to break some of it away.

_**Let me take you hat! You hair look's so nice!**_

He pulled off my straw hat and smoothed my hat hair down some. I took my hat back and laughed.

_**I really really have to go Zoro.**_

I told him. But I don't think he was listening to me.

_**Mind if I hug you again?**_

Zoro blushed, I shrugged and wrapped my arms around my friends neck and hugged him for a little bit.

_**But really I have to go.**_

I told him, but he kept tugging me away from the door.

_**Come on Luffy! Your hurting my pride!**_

Zoro complained. Pride? What pride? I didn't know what that really met...

_**I told you that I can't stay! But...**_

Zoro was really convincing. I thought, it did seem more fun to stay here with him.

_**Luffy just stay here!**_

He was practically begging. Why did he want me to stay, Maybe, if it's just for a little bit...

**It's really cold outside!**

I played tag with Zoro again, then we played hide and seek. I was having so much fun! But, then I looked outside again. The snow got higher! I could still make it back. I started for the door, when Zoro pulled me back again.

_**I really must go...**_

I told him but he just held my hand.

_**I told you it was cold outside.**_

Zoro told me, pointing outside.

_**And I told you no!**_

I protested. But Zoro shook his head

_**But it's really cold outside!**_

He was talking like his logic was better than mine.

_**The games we played have been...**_

I tried to make my 'see ya later' short and nice. So I could come back tomorrow.

_**I was happy that you came by.**_

Zoro complained. He was making this really hard.

_**So fun, you house is so warm!**_

I said, ignoring his interruption.

_**I'm sure you'd get blown away by that storm!**_

He said, gabbing my hand and pulling me into the dojo's small kitchen.

_**Sabo might get suspicious...**_

I knew how much he worried about me.

_**Have some cake! It's delicious!**_

Zoro showed me some chocolate cake. I gladly took a piece, it really was good!

_**Ace will be waiting there at the door.**_

I thought of Ace, he got so angry when I played with other boys, that's why I didn't tell anyone about Zoro! I had to get home or he'd get mad at me!

_**Tomorrow we can at the shore!**_

Zoro said. That would be fun, playing in the snow with Zoro!

_**Dadan is very vicious...**_

I remembered how mean she was most of the time.

_**Come on! This cake's so delicious!**_

Zoro said shoving a piece in my mouth, I chewed and swallowed.

_**So, maybe just a slice of cake more...**_

I smiled. Cake over Dadan? Any day!

_**I swear I've never seen such a blizzard before.**_

Zoro started setting up his bed for the night. I assumed I could go now.

_**Still, I've got to get home.**_

I headed for the door.

_**But Luffy! You'll freeze out there!**_

He called, walking after me.

_**Can I borrow your coat?**_

I asked, it was so warm earlier. So I didn't bring a coat, but the temperature dropped so much...

_**It's up to your chest out there!**_

He said, holding a hand up to his chest, I started laughing. Even though he just called me short, it was still funny.

_**Zoro, you're so funny!**_

I was laughing real hard, I grabbed Zoro's hand and we walked to the door.

_**Why do I feel so weird when you touch my hand?**_

He was blushing, he pulled his hand from mine and I sighed again.

_**But can't you see.**_

Zoro, why do you gotta be so stubborn!

_**Luffy! Stay! Please don't leave me!**_

He whined, tugging on my arm, he brought me back to the main part of the dojo.

_**I might get in trouble tomorrow.**_

I really didn't want to get in trouble_**! **_

_**I sure I would be filled with sorrow...**_

I watched Zoro, he looked sad... But it was snowing harder! I really had to go!

_**They'll keep me in and won't let me go outside.**_

I thought of all the trouble I'd get in. With Ace, and Sabo, and Dadan, and he Mayor, and Makino!

_**What if you got pneumonia and died!?**_

I thought about that. But that's impossible! What's pneumonia anyway? I bet he doesn't even know hoe to spell pneumonia.

_**But I really can't stay!**_

I said, AGAIN. He really doesn't get it does he?

_**Here! You can sleep in my bed with me!**_

I settled in next to Zoro, I watched the snow outside and sighed. I started drifting off into sleep.

**Oh, But it's cold outside!**

I yawned and settled into sleep... geez, Zoro's so convincing sometimes.


End file.
